


I’ll show them all how goddamn happy I am.

by dabo



Series: Main Character Syndrome (Dream SMP) [2]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabo/pseuds/dabo
Summary: Nihachu hadn’t always been strong. But living under the rule of Jschlatt toughened her up.
Series: Main Character Syndrome (Dream SMP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012863
Kudos: 26





	I’ll show them all how goddamn happy I am.

Niki hadn't always been strong. She had lived on her own for two years before she met Will, living in an abandoned home she had found, living off of the farmland nearby, and only going out in daylight, to avoid mobs. She had been alone. Weak. Unable to kill a simple skeleton. 

But that all changed when she met Will. He had found her when she was farming, and offered to take her to what he called L'manberg. 

And she would never be able to repay him. She once had nothing, no one. But now she had a best friend in the form of Fundy, brothers in the form of Jack, Tubbo, and Tommy, and the closest friend she'd ever had in the form of Will. It was amazing. She was lucky that she'd arrived after the war, she wasn't made for combat. 

She quickly made herself at home, creating a bakery where she gave food to everyone (even those outside L'manberg). She made herself a reputation, and was quickly dubbed 'the princess' of L'manberg. She didn't really understand where the nickname came from (although she suspected Tommy, as he seemed to think that she and Will were a thing.), but she didn't mind. 

She was happy in L'manberg. The happiest she had ever been. She had people to confide in, people who cared for her. People she loved. She still wasn't strong, she still couldn't walk outside at night without a buddy, and she was still probably the weakest out of her friends. 

But she did start to harden up. When Sapnap, someone from outside of L'manberg, murdered the fox that had been gifted to her, she started to harden. She became a little more guarded, learned to lock her chests, get more armour to defend herself, and become generally more cautious. She still wasn't 'strong,' per se, she was so far away from Netherite armour, didn't know how to fight well with a sword, or do the insane 'falling-into-water' tricks that her friends did, but she wasn't weak.

When Will announced the presidential election, she was sort of hoping she would be picked as his left-hand-man, but understood when he chose Tommy. He had been there longer, helped to rule. Niki had no doubt that Will would win, even against Schlatt, George and Quackity, and even the joke party of her and Fundy. 

So when Will stood at the podium, announcing that the coalition party of Schlatt and Swag had won, Niki was flabbergasted. Schlatt couldn't be president, he was insane. An alcoholic, a sick man, a mess. But in Niki's mind, there was still hope. Will could be a puppeteer, ruling from behind the scenes, stopping the clusterfuck that would be Schlatt's presidency.

Unfortunately, Schlatt had other plans. 

"My first act as president... is to _revoke_ the citizenship of Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot!" he shouted, and Niki's mouth dropped open in horror. She screamed, and the L'manbergians around her expressed their horror too. 

She knew then, as she saw Tommy and Will sprint away, that life was about to get a whole lot harder. And that was when she hardened up.


End file.
